A Hunter's Daughter
by WinchesterGal
Summary: One shot. Dean's daughter discovers the family secret but will she follow her father's footsteps?


**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't mine, if the were, then that's a whole different story.

**Author's Note:** Okay! Another one shot! This story follows up a few years after "Invisible" I hope you like this story and comment please!

* * *

Hi there! My name is Diana Winchester, yes like the rifle, and please save your jokes or else you might get your face smashed, by me. I know it sounded very mean but I guess its just me being a Winchester. I'm in high school now, senior year, can't wait to leave this place. My mom and dad, they're just the most adorable couple. They started out as best friends and then they fell in love and now, here we are. Like they say, best friends equals best marriage and they certainly have that. I have an older brother named Dean Jr., yeah after my dad but we just call him JR, and he's a year older than me. I guess being the only girl, besides my mom, the men in my life are very protective. No I don't have a boyfriend, I think he wouldn't survive when he meets my dad, Uncle Sam, and JR. Guys are the farthest thing from my mind right now though, I'm more focused at what I just discovered about my family.

I was up in the attic looking for my old boots for climbing since I was going camping for a class trip.

"Mom! Theres like la cocaroaches here! Its disgusting! And I can't find my boots!"

"Honey, stop complaining I'll give you some advice. One, step on the cockroaches, and two, use your eyes to look not your mouth" she was standing by the attic door smiling.

"Haha, funny. Wheres dad?" I asked while sifting through the pile of dusty boxes. I sneezed.

"Bless you, your dads out for a business trip with your uncle"

"Oh, okay"

I miss my dad, he just disappears on us for a few days or a week or even more. I'm not mad at him, mom always says that he's working with uncle Sam in a business trip and that he is doing it for our benefit. So if its for our benefit, I guess its okay. I would often see him and uncle Sam with bumps, bruises and scratches when they come home but I just ignored it, I was too excited to see them again. When they get home, I can't wait to tell them that I was the class valedictorian. Dad always joked that I'm more like uncle Sammy, his geeky brother. He would tease me when I'm doing my homework but after his jokes he always says "I'm proud of you" then he would kiss my cheek.

Finally! I found my boots and pee-yew, it stunk! I was heading out of the attic when a wooden box got in the way of my little toe, my poor little toe, it hurt like hell! I looked down to check on my toe when the box caught my eye, it had a weird symbol on the cover and it was locked. I decided to bring it to my room. That was a difficult task. The box was so heavy but I managed. Once I was there I tossed the wooden box on my bed. I took the paper clip that was sitting on my computer desk and picked the lock, I was surprised that it worked. When I opened the box a cloud of dust came out. I was sneezing like crazy for about a minute, ugh, damn allergies. I looked at the things inside and saw pictures of my dad and uncle when they were young. One picture caught my eye, there was a woman with blonde hair holding a baby, a man with his arm around the woman and there was a little boy sitting on his lap. I turned the picture around.

_May 2, 1983 _

_Welcome home Samuel Winchester! _

_Dad, Mom, Dean, Sam_

Uncle Sam looked so adorable. I giggled when I realized that the little boy was my dad, he looked a little goofy, but now, I have my friends asking if they can come home with me to "study" but in reality, they wanted to see my dad, my friends scare me sometimes.

I never knew grandpa or grandma. Dad said that grandma died in a house fire and grandpa was in a car accident. I saw the pain in his eyes and decided not to push it.

I looked through the pictures again and saw my dad and uncle Sam cleaning dad's car. Yes, he still has the Impala. Oh God! I love that car! I love the speed! I love muscle cars! Dad would let me drive it once and awhile, which seems to shock uncle Sam, don't know why. One time I stepped on the gas and went speeding off, dad freaked out when I got home, he started yelling then I gave him the silent treatment but then fifteen minutes later we made up. We can never be mad at each other for a long time.

I was done looking through the pictures so I dug through the box more. I saw this journal. The cover was leather, papers were peeking out and it was really old. I opened the journal and was startled at what I red. Demons? Vampires? Werewolves? The woman in white? Ghosts? Colt? What?! As I flipped through the pages, the more ridiculous the information got. I stopped on a page that had dad's name on it and numbers, so that means dad knows something about this? I have to ask him, why were all these old pictures mixed in with this twisted journal? Is there like a family secret?

I heard mom coming up the stairs and I quickly tossed the pictures back in the box but I hid the journal under my pillow. I realized that the box was impossible to lift since it was embedded on my cushy bed. I pushed it off making a loud crash on the floor. I could hear mom's footsteps go faster. Once the box was on the floor, I opened my closet door and pushed it in and then I slammed the door shut. I quickly jumped on my bed and grabbed a book pretending to read it.

"What was that?" mom burst through my door.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"The loud thud?"

"Oh, my books fell"

"I see" she raised an eyebrow "the book that you're reading is upside down"

After she went out I felt stupid, she caught me. Why do moms always see things? Is it like their special power?

To kill time till dad and uncle arrives, I started doing homework, yeah its pretty boring. After that, I red a few chapters of my favorite book.

At eight o'clock dad and uncle finally arrived from their trip, they were gone for a week! I miss the so much so, I flung myself on dad after he was kissing mom.

"Daddy!" I screamed running down on the stairs, I jumped at his awaiting arms.

"Angel!" he hugged me tightly, after he set me down, he kissed my forehead "I gotta watch out when you're leaping at me, I might break my back" he laughed.

"Fine! I'll just stand here, with no one to me, I'll just be all alone and helpless, I'm just going to cry in my room" uncle Sam said.

"Come here! Stop being all emo" I hugged him around his waist, he's too tall for me.

"Hey kiddo" he hugged me back.

Dinner was great. Mom made fried , mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, and spaghetti. Mom and I were pretty freaked out the way dad and uncle Sam attacked the food, I was afraid to grab some fried , they might mistake my hand as poultry! After that, I helped mom clean up while dad and uncle watched tv. They had a burping contest, yuck. Men, where are their manners? After everything was done, I sat on the floor with uncle Sam while mom was sitting on dad's lap. I suddenly remembered the news I just had to share. I went in front of the tv, blocking their view.

"Diana, move away from the tv, I want to know who will get eliminated in American Idol" uncle Sam whined.

"Wait, just wait. I have an announcement to make" I beamed them a smile "you are looking at Willowbrook High School's valedictorian for the class of 2007!"

They all stood up and gave me a hug and a kiss. We continued to watch American Idol, uncle Sam was a little disappointed that the contestant the he was rooting for got eliminated. I was getting sleepy so I said good night and kissed them.

When I was lying on my bed I felt something hard under my pillow, the journal! I was too tired to get up but my curiosity got the best of me so I brought the journal downstairs to ask them.

"Hey umm...what is this?" I asked, flipping the pages of the journal.

When I looked up, everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Uh-oh.

"I wasn't suppose to find this was I?" I wanted to kick myself 'Duh Diana! Look at their faces!'

"Diana Katherine Winchester, sit your butt on this sofa" dad was so serious.

He pointed to the spot between him and mom. Uncle Sam sat on the other couch, hands together, I was getting nervous. I walked slowly, trying to think of an excuse but nothing was coming, I was definitely going to sink. I gave my parents the sad puppy dog eyes and the pout, I was hopeless, dad still looked so serious, mom too.

"Diana, your mom and I have been going through this decision back and forth" Dad said.

"You're not sending me to military school are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No honey," mom smiled "we decided to tell you something that we have been trying to keep from you"

"Remember when you were little, you said that there was a boogeyman in your closet?" uncle asked.

"Yeah, he looked so scary"

"And then your dad made you sleep with your mom and he slept in your room to make sure there was no boogeyman?"

"Yeah" where is he going with this?

"Sweetheart, the boogeyman was real" dad said "I took care of it though, he's gone"

"Hahaha! You guys almost got me believing you! I mean with your serious faces, you guys are good!" I laughed, but they didn't "you were just joking right?" I have a feeling they weren't.

"No hon," mom said, she sighed heavily "your dad, me and uncle Sam, we're hunters, hunters of anything that is supernatural. We have been doing it since we were kids. Whenever I told you that they are on a business trip, they are out hunting"

"So you lied to me?! All three of you lied to me? Your own daughter? Your own niece? I thought…"

I didn't even finish my sentence, I just ran outside into the front porch. How could they lie to me? I can't be trusted with this family's secret? Were they afraid that I might blab it out? I was mad, really mad.

I heard the swinging door open. Dad came to my side.

"We are so sorry, we just thought we should protect you from these things" he hugged me "I mean the things we hunt, no one could imagine how horrible and real they are, we would have preferred for you to keep your innocence" he lifted my head "because your mom, uncle and I, we lost it because of what we do for a living"

They were protecting me from those creatures, and here I was mad at them, I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for my reaction"

"Its okay sweetie"

He led me to the stairs and we sat there.

"Dad, what about JR? Does he know?"

"Oh, he knows, he just called us when we were on the job, he said he killed two werewolves"

"So I was the only one left in the dark with this one" I sighed "Demons, vampires, all those freaky things, they really do exist?"

"I'm afraid so but don't worry, we're here to protect you"

I laid my head on his shoulder. I kept thinking about what just happened, the family secret, the creatures and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to experience it. I wanted to feel what its like to save a life, protect people, protect myself.

"Daddy"

"Yeah"

"What would you say if I wanted to go hunting?"

"No, I'm not letting you" he said angrily.

"What? Why?"

"Its too dangerous, I don't want to loose you"

"Same goes for you dad, I don't want to loose you either" this is not fair.

"No and that's final. I'm not going to loose anyone that I love again from these bastards"

He started to head inside but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait dad! Again? What does that mean?"

I saw tears in his eyes.

"Come on dad, you can tell me anything, remember when I was little we would tell each other secrets and it would drive mom crazy wondering what we were talking about?"

He sat back on the stairs, I linked my arms with his and laid my head back on his shoulder.

He started to tell the stories of hunts that I was on, and then on to the grim stuff. The real story on how grandma and grandpa died. I started to get angry at this demon, he ruined my parents' and uncle's childhood and ripped their family apart, I was not willing let this yellow eyed demon rip my family apart again, not a chance in hell.

My life was surrounded by hunters, and I just knew that today. I intend to follow their footsteps, putting a stop on the evil things that linger this world. I will be a hunter.


End file.
